


A Laugh for Vodka

by exovelvetwriters



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, EXOVelvet, F/M, Romantic Comedy, Vodka
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exovelvetwriters/pseuds/exovelvetwriters
Summary: How willing are you to sell your integrity for a mere drink? In Joy's case, she's willing to go above and beyond.Genre: Comedy, Prompt: Vodka
Relationships: Park Sooyoung | Joy & Kim Jongdae | Chen, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Kudos: 16
Collections: EXOVelvetWritersFest 2.0





	A Laugh for Vodka

"Kuya isa pa nga,” Joy signaled to the bottles of vodka on the counter at the bar. It felt like everything was spinning around her, but it gave a good high. Just enough to make her problems disappear for a moment in time. 

"Eh ma'am, dalawang bote na ho nainom niyo. Pasensya na ho ah, 'di ko na po kayo pwede betahan,” the bartender pitied her while wiping clean the glass cups with a white cloth. 

"Nonsense! This is against my rights! Stepfather ng best friend ng tita ko, judge, pwede kitang ipakulong! Makakatikim ka rin ng hustya ng demokraticka!” Joy pointed a finger to the bartender. Pairs of judgemental eyes landed on her, but she didn’t care _. Vodka, vodka, vodka. I need vodka.  _ Was the only thing spiraling around in her cluttered mind. 

Joy slammed her head down on the bar counter and whimpered. She looked around the bar. A bunch of sad, wasted people. Throw in some people hooking up in the bathroom stall, and you’ve got your typical 2 am crowd. A man just a few stools away from her caught her eye. He was wearing an olive sweater paired with black chinos and white chucks while his hair was parted in the middle. But something caught her languid eyes even more. You guessed it. The cup of vodka the man was nursing. How did she immediately know you ask? Ask an alcoholic and they’ll tell you for sure. 

She got up, barely managing to walk, and went towards him.  _ Time to use what God gave me.  _

"Hi, Kuya!” She sat sideways on a stool beside him, flashing a big, bright smile. 

The man simply nodded. _ Uh, rude _ . Joy’s alcohol-fueled brain thought. 

"Ang sungit naman," She turned, facing the bar. The bottles of vodka sitting alluringly on the shelf of alcohol sparkled in Joy’s eyes. She kissed her dewy fingers and waved them at the bottles.  _ You’re gonna be mine. Soon. _

Meanwhile, the mysterious man didn't spare her a mere glance. He just took a sip of his drink, staring blankly at the accent brick walls of the bar, giving it a bit of a New Yorker style. Joy’s drunken mind wasn’t able to read his expression that said-- I’m busy with my thoughts, don’t talk to me! 

At this point, Joy was getting impatient. She hoisted her breasts and swiped a few strands of hair.  _ This is what men want, right? _ She faced him, putting weight on her arms as she seductively looked at him.  _ What Sooyoung wants, Sooyoung gets. _

"May lahi ka bang keyboard? Kasi type kita,” She blurted out loud with an added wink. 

The man was disrupted of his fantasy, which caught him off guard. His face turned red. Even the bartender from earlier couldn't contain his laugh. Other people in the bar looked at her weirdly too.

“It’s that crazy, alcoholic bitch again. Women will do anything for anything, am I right?,” One of the customers commented to his group of friends. They all laughed in unison with his sexist regard.  _ Yuck.  _

"No?” She fixed her position and placed her fingers in her forehead. 

"Wait lang, isip pa ako. May Pinterest board kaya ako dedicated to pick up lines. I should know better. Think Joy, think."

The man was confused about what was happening. Was she trying to seduce him? Why did she reek of alcohol so much? Is she an alcoholic? His train of thoughts was interrupted when the woman in a sparkling red dress started speaking again.

"Ehem. Ehem. Ah, yes got it", She position herself sideways again, facing him. She adjusted her dress exposing her sharp but delicate collar bones. 

"Lupang hinrang ka ba? Kasi sa tuwing naririnig kita, napapatigil ako at ang matindi pa nun, napapa-hawak ako sa puso ko," She fixed her left hand to the right side of her chest and appealingly bit her lips. 

"Miss, ano ba trip mo? Kung sex habol mo sakin, wala ako sa mood And yung puso mo sa left side, hindi sa right!" The man finally spoke, and jerked himself towards her. 

"Hoy, anong sex ka dyan?! Dalagang pilipina yeah ako noh! Nasa kamay mo kaya ang puso ko, kaya you’re wrong too!”

He raised an eyebrow at her. She just rolled her eyes. 

"Ugh, ano kasi,” She scratched her neck as if all the embarrassment from what she's being doing poured down at her like a bucket of ice-cold water. 

Joy pointed using her fadedly red-colored lips. 

The man covered the place where his manhood was. "Kala ko ba hindi sex habol mo?!"

"Ugh, hindi! Your drink kase, pervert!” She shot him a disgusted look. __

"Oh,” The man felt dumbfounded. Could blame him, though? She was seducing him for a mere drink! 

The woman looked at him, and her slim pretty hands started creeping their way up to his drink. Good thing he was quick to notice, so he slid the drink far towards the right--far from her. She pouted. Her shoulders weighed down.  _ So close. _

"Alcoholic ka ba talaga na you're willing to sell your integrity for a drink!” What he said was more of a statement rather question. 

“First of all, that's none of your business. And so what if I am? I’m sad, homeless, jobless, heart-broken, basically on the verge of dying. I need this. I need this vodka,” The provocative mask she once wore finally broke off, revealing a sorrowful, dejected woman who just needed a distraction from her awfully exhausting life. 

"So if ya ain’t buying me a drink, Joy out!” She got up from the silver barstool and started walking towards the door, well, more like shambling towards the door. Joy was in disbelief. She couldn’t believe she just wasted her time with that pervert, and practically told him about her shitty-ass life she’s ashamed of. She angrily ran her fingers in her hair, almost ripping parts of her hair.  _ Ouch!  _

The man was weirdly charmed by her. She was intriguing, persistent to get what she wants even though it's for the wrong intentions. For some odd reason, that attracted him. The uncanniness of the whole situation squeezed a laugh out of him. When alcohol is involved, it's either you're too happy or you're too sad. And that’s them two: One’s too happy, one’s too sad. They’re polar opposites, yet they came to this bar for the same motive-- to be diverted to a different world, far from their reality. 

He took out his phone and made a quick Google search while his toned arms covered in olive cloth pushed the glass door blowing a slight cool sensation to his face. Left to right, he looked. The 2 am sky made it hard to see her, but he was able to spot her from the way she's walking--like a zombie.

"Dilim ka ba? Kasi nung dumating ka wala na akong makitang iba!" The man screamed from the top of his lungs. He probably woke up a bunch of sleepers from how loud he screamed. 

The woman didn’t respond or anything. She just plopped on the sidewalk like a piece of jelly. The man couldn’t help but grin because of the way the woman just fell, but he didn’t hesitate to run to her. He’s a gentleman after all. 

“Miss! Miss! Are you okay?” The woman who fell sideways faced the creepy, pervert who is also kinda her knight and shining armor because he kinda saved her and absorbed him for what seemed like eternity. 

The awkward silence was broken when the woman snorted like a pig. She just kept laughing on the dirty concrete floor like a maniac out to mass murder a ground of people. The man started to question the girl’s sanity. Thinking if he should check her into a mental facility. 

“Marry me,” Her eyes transformed from a crescent moon shape to solemn ones that stared deep into the man’s soul. 

_ Did her fall hurt her that bad?  _

"Ang speed mo naman, Miss. You don't even know my name.”

"Kailangan pa ba? Eh, pwede naman kitang tawagin mine.”

"Jongdae. Jongdae Kim” 

“Joy Park. Future Mrs. Joy Kim”

"Jongdae,"

"Hmm?"

"Did you sit on a pile of sugar? Cause you got a pretty sweet ass,” She winked at him while her hands snaked to his lower back giving his peachy pair a good squeeze. 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments for our author! <3 You could also leave a like and share with your friends on Twitter! Just look for our festival thread on @exovelvetwrtrs.


End file.
